Superboy: Tierra Prima (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Segunda Parte de esta increíble historia. Con el tiempo ajustado, Conner, Frederick y el guionista y dibujante de historietas Robert Cross deberán huir en medio de una Nueva York desolada del asedio de las armas biológicas de los Dominadores. Además, el tras los pasos de Superboy anda Masacre, el peor asesino a sueldo de la galaxia. ¡Un impactante final que no puedes perderte!


**SUPERBOY: TIERRA PRIMA**

**Parte Dos**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**1 **

**Interior de la nave nodriza del Dominio. **

**Puente de Mando. **

Dos Dominadores observaban a través de una inmensa pantalla una imagen de la Tierra. Era una vista panorámica increíble en alta resolución que, sin embargo, solo motiva el desprecio de quienes la contemplaban…

-Es increíble en cierta forma pensar que un planeta tan intrascendente pueda significar algo para el entramado cósmico – le comentó uno de los extraterrestres al otro. Ambos Dominadores vestían una larga sotana de una sola pieza, de color verde – Básicamente, en casi todas sus 54 versiones, a lo largo del Multiverso, es un mundo tan tecnológicamente inferior que normalmente hubiera bastado con despachar poco más que un crucero de batalla para erradicarlo.1

-…Y así seria, de no estar protegido por esos seres genéticamente extraños llamados _"superhéroes"_ – completó el otro Dominador – Escucha su incesante parloteo – agregó, mientras de fondo sonaban las transmisiones radiales de cientos de países que se producían todas juntas al mismo tiempo – Que criaturas tan bárbaras. Ni siquiera cuentan con un lenguaje único.

-En el pasado, nuestros intentos por dominar este planeta y exterminar a su población meta-humana han concluido en sendos fracasos – el primer alienígena volvió a hablar – Pero ahora las cosas van a ser diferentes. Ahora, vamos a atacar el problema de raíz. Este mundo, esta versión de la Tierra en este universo es la clave de todo. Solamente destruyéndola conseguiremos nuestro objetivo final: _erradicar a todos los héroes del resto del Multiverso de una vez por todas. _

El segundo Dominador se acercó a un panel de control. Con un dedo largo y fino, ribeteado por una uña en punta, presionó un botón.

-Inicio del proceso de esterilización del área escogida de descenso – dijo – Objetivo: el país que los terrestres llaman "Norteamérica". Bomba de híper-neutrones, lista. Esperando confirmación para el lanzamiento – se volvió hacia su compañero, quien también era a su vez su superior de casta. Así lo confirmaba el círculo rojo que llevaba en la frente: era más grande que el del otro…

-Procede – le ordenó.

-Bomba de híper-neutrones, arrojada – el Dominador presionó otro botón – Se inicia la cuenta regresiva previa a la detonación: _menos tres minutos y contando… _

* * *

**Instituto Psiquiátrico Malahide. **

**Sótano. **

Aprovechándose del caos reinante entre los internos y el personal médico del hospital, Frederick llevó a Conner hasta el sótano del edificio. Allí, entre cajas repletas de trastos inservibles, tuberías de agua y gas y paredes llenas de humedad, el psiquiatra escondió al muchacho mientras buscaba para él su traje de superhéroe.

Conner esperó ansioso su regreso. Tal y como había dicho, sus poderes estaban volviendo de a poco. Sentía que a su invulnerabilidad, ahora comenzaban a sumarse su visión de rayos X y su superoido. De hecho, con este último escuchó el terror reinante en la gran ciudad. La Humanidad estaba horrorizada y con justa razón_: los Dominadores no se detendrían hasta apoderarse de todo el planeta_. Lo malo era que aquella Tierra no tenía superhéroes autóctonos. Nadie podría frenar la inminente invasión. Nadie, excepto él.

-Lo siento, Conner – se disculpó Frederick, una vez que salió del elevador – No hay rastros de tu traje. No tengo idea de qué han hecho con él. La única ropa que conseguí de tu talle es esta.

Se la entregó. Resignándose, Conner se la puso. Se trataba de una playera negra, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas oscuras con cordones.

-Tengo una rara sensación de _"Deja-Vu" _– dijo, mientras se ajustaba el calzado – Durante mi estancia en el 1984 de mi Tierra, había usado un traje bastante similar a este. Que curiosa coincidencia…

-Todo esto… Bien, me parece una locura – el psiquiatra suspiró. Se sacó los lentes y se masajeó los ojos – Pero, dada la incuestionable evidencia de los hechos, no me queda otra que aceptarlo.

-Magnifico, Doc – Conner esbozó una semi-sonrisa – Es un gran progreso. ¿Tiene algo para ponerme encima de esta playera? Puede que mi piel haya vuelto a ser invulnerable, pero todavía es sensible a los climas extremos y allá afuera me consta que hace frío.

-Oh. Sí, sí… este… - Frederick rebuscó en una caja cercana, repleta de ropa vieja y en desuso. Dio con una raída chaqueta de cuero - ¿Esto te servirá?

Conner se la puso. Le iba bien.

-¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó.

-Como el Superboy clon de los comics.

-¿Quién? ¿Qué comics?

-Nada. En este momento, no es importante – el psiquiatra se puso serio – Dijiste que sabias quienes eran esos seres que están invadiéndonos. ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ellos?

-Bien, ¿por dónde empezar? – Conner suspiró – Se los conoce solamente por el nombre de "Dominadores". Más que el nombre de la raza, designa su función, su _"motivación de ser"_ – hizo una pausa, pensativo – Provienen de un lejano planeta llamado (como no podía ser de otra manera) _Dominio_. Son una raza de conquistadores; están divididos por un estricto sistema de castas, las cuales se diferencian por el tamaño del círculo que sus miembros lucen en su frente. Los líderes del Dominio –que son los que tienen el círculo más grande– son los estrategas militares más brillantes de la galaxia y han posibilitado la conquista por parte del Dominio de varios mundos, antiguamente independientes. Estas criaturas son tan siniestras, Doc, que incluso llegaron a destruir a su planeta más cercano en mitad de un conflicto interestelar.

-Dios mío…

-El avance tecnológico y científico de los Dominadores es cien veces más adelantado que el de la Tierra y hasta llegaron a combinar naturaleza y tecnología al punto tal que sus armas y maquinas, en lugar de ser fabricadas, son cultivadas.

-Dios mío – repitió Frederick, asombrado y aterrado en iguales proporciones.

-Y esto que le digo apenas es un ejemplo de los apabullantes logros obtenidos por ellos en materia de ingeniería genética. Tienen más recursos que seguramente no dudaran en usar para conseguir sus fines.

-Y tú… ¿Ya te habías enfrentado antes con ellos?

-Desde luego. El resto de la Legión de Superhéroes y yo nos las tuvimos que ver con ellos varias veces. De hecho en una ocasión, allá en el siglo 30, intentaron quedarse por las malas con nuestra Tierra. Por suerte, junto con la Federación de Planetas Unidos les ganamos la guerra…

-_"¿Federación de Planetas Unidos?"_ ¿Qué es eso?

-Es algo así como su actual ONU, salvo que a nivel interestelar. Desgraciadamente, ni ellos ni el resto de mis amigos de la Legión están aquí. Soy el único que puede hacer frente a esta amenaza. Pero todavía no estoy listo… mis poderes están volviendo de a poco. Sólo puedo suponer que pronto acabaré recuperándolos todos.

-¿Por qué ahora los tienes y antes no?

-No tengo idea, Doc – Conner lo miró a los ojos – Pero una cosa es segura: _la presencia de los Dominadores aquí parece estar relacionada. _A lo mejor sea cosa de algún tipo de "compensación cósmica" de alguna clase. Algo así como que si hay más de un objeto de una realidad en otra, irremediablemente la naturaleza y las leyes físicas de esta última acaban alterándose.

-Podría ser…

-De igual como sea. Lo importante es que están aquí, en esta Tierra sin superhéroes y el único que puede pararlos soy yo.

Conner y Frederick se dirigieron juntos al elevador. Antes de poder utilizarlo para subir a la superficie se produjo un terrible estruendo. Una explosión desgarradora que se escuchó en todas partes.

-¡Dios mío! _¿Qué fue eso?_ – preguntó el psiquiatra.

Conner utilizó su recuperada visión de rayos X y observó al exterior. Su semblante palideció de inmediato.

-¡Una bomba de híper-neutrones! – gritó - _¡Al suelo, Doc! _

El muchacho se lanzó sobre el médico y lo protegió con su cuerpo. Cuando la onda energética pasó por el hospital, la estructura tembló violentamente y casi se vino abajo. Por suerte, los cimientos del edificio aguantaron el embate provocado por la mortífera arma alienígena.

Conner y Frederick se levantaron del suelo, instantes después, cubiertos de polvo e intactos. Habían sido afortunados.

Allá fuera y en la superficie, cientos –tal vez miles– de norteamericanos no habían tenido tanta suerte…

* * *

**2 **

Un manto de silencio se había extendido por toda la Costa Este. Luego del estallido de la bomba de híper-neutrones de los Dominadores, ciudades enteras se habían convertido en un cementerio.

-La bomba híper-neutrónica es uno de los inventos más terribles del Dominio – le explicó Conner a Frederick mientras subían con extrema precaución a la superficie por unas escaleras de emergencia. Si bien el suministro eléctrico no se había visto afectado aun, decidieron no arriesgarse usando el elevador – Sus radiaciones solo afectan a los organismos vivos, dejando intacta toda la infraestructura edilicia. El arma perfecta de esterilización de los invasores.

Llegaron a la planta baja. Allí, con horror descubrieron un tendal de cuerpos sin vida, cadáveres desparramados por el suelo en grotescas posiciones.

-Dios…- Frederick se agachó para comprobarle el pulso al más cercano, un guardia de seguridad - ¡Está helado!

-Me temo que vamos a hallar muchos más allá afuera, Doc – le advirtió Conner – Prácticamente, toda la ciudad está igual.

Y así era. En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del silencioso hospital, se toparon con una autentica necrópolis. La magnitud del desastre era tal, que Frederick casi se mareó…

Había cadáveres por todas partes. Gente muerta de manera sorpresiva, que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de huir y poner distancia del peligro, de refugiarse. En varias esquinas, incluso, se produjeron violentos choques entre automóviles y camiones. Sobre el amasijo de hierros retorcidos en los que se habían convertido estos vehículos se veían cuerpos, cuerpos y más cuerpos.

Mirase donde mirase, Frederick se topaba con un océano de muerte y destrucción indiscriminada.

Justo en ese momento, empezó a nevar.

-Dios mío. Conner… ¿Hasta dónde llega esto? – preguntó - ¿Cuál es el alcance de esa bomba?

-No puedo calcularlo con toda exactitud, pero me arriesgo a decir que a estas alturas, toda la Costa Este y medio país están exactamente iguales que Nueva York.

-¿Medio país? – el psiquiatra estaba horrorizado - ¿Es que _nadie_ se ha salvado de esas radiaciones?

-Únicamente quienes como nosotros se encontraban bajo tierra a resguardo, en sótanos o bunkers, podrían haberse salvado – teorizó Conner. Frederick y él doblaron una esquina. Nadie les salió al encuentro. Todo el mundo en Nueva York parecía estar (hasta ahora) muerto.

Un viento helado barrió el agreste paisaje. La nieve comenzaba a acumularse sobre los millones de muertos tirados por las calles.

-La nave – dijo el muchacho, oteando el nublado cielo – No está.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Conner no respondió. Se detuvo. Pensó detenidamente un buen rato en la situación.

-Doctor, tenemos que buscar refugio.

-¿Eh?

-Refugio. Para prepararnos. Si la nave no está allá arriba, quiere decir que descendió. Los Dominadores estarán por hacer su próxima maniobra. No es bueno que estemos así, a la intemperie. Además, mis poderes todavía no están al cien por cien. Necesito más tiempo para recuperarme.

-Está bien. Déjame pensar…- Frederick miró al horizonte – Ya está. Vamos a mi apartamento. No queda lejos. En este momento, creo que es el sitio más indicado para refugiarse.

-Okey. Vamos.

* * *

En el interior de la nave nodriza del Dominio, sus ocupantes se dedicaban a una febril actividad. Luego de vaciar prácticamente de seres vivos la superficie de gran parte de Norteamérica, los Dominadores eran conscientes que pese a sus denodados esfuerzos, todavía podían quedar humanos sobrevivientes en algunas ciudades. Para ellos, los extraterrestres tenían reservada una horrible sorpresa.

-Las unidades de búsqueda y exterminación biológica están listas – le informó uno de los alienígenas a su superior de casta.

-Excelente. Si todavía hay terrícolas vivos por allí afuera, nuestras unidades les localizaran y aniquilaran. Actívenlas todas.

Una fila de capullos tecnorganicos se abrieron al unísono. Un líquido de tinte grisáceo con una espesura casi gelatinosa y un olor rancio se dejó ver y sentir, pero lejos de ser producto de la descomposición, era sinónimo de vida.

Con un horrible chillido ultraterreno, miles de insectoides de tamaño gigante volvieron a la vida, listos para buscar y destruir.

* * *

-Espera. Voy a encender la luz…

Frederick presionó el interruptor. Al instante, la estancia quedó bañada en luz artificial. Desde la entrada al apartamento, el psiquiatra miró embobado las lámparas del techo. Le parecía increíble que todavía hubiera corriente eléctrica cuando a esas alturas, seguramente los operadores de la central más próxima yacían muertos en el suelo.

-Bonito lugar – comentó Conner, entrando detrás de él y cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Un agotado Frederick se desplomó en un sofá. Se sacó las gafas de un manotazo y cerró los ojos. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Y ahora como sigue, Conner? – preguntó.

-Ahora debemos esperar – el muchacho se acercó a una ventana. Por entre las rendijas de una persiana, espió el nevado y silencioso exterior – Como le dije antes, mis poderes todavía no están a pleno. Por más que me pese, aun no puedo hacer nada.

Y el silencio de afuera se trasladó al interior de la vivienda. Durante un buen rato, Conner simplemente se limitó a vigilar el perímetro exterior mientras Frederick dormitaba en su sillón.

El médico cabeceó con fuerza y abrió los ojos de golpe. Se pasó una mano por la cara e intentó no volverse a dormir. Se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina. Se preparó un café fuerte. Cuando volvió al salón halló a Conner observando atentamente las pocas fotos que había colocadas en marcos sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

-Son mis padres – le informó al chico – John y Celina. Ella es argentina, así que soy mitad norteamericano y mitad del sur. ¿Alguna vez has estado en la Argentina? – bebió un trago de su café.

-La verdad, no. ¿Dónde dijo que queda ese país? – el muchacho estaba como abochornado. Nunca había prestado mucha atención a las clases de geografía en el Secundario.

-Al sur. Debajo de Brasil – el psiquiatra suspiró – No te preocupes. Es normal que no sepas sobre él. Casi todos mis compañeros de trabajo siempre acaban felicitándome por las _"garotas"_. Se quedan perplejos cuando les digo que esas están en Brasil – sonrió – Hubo quien me dijo que había estado por allá, pero cuando me describió las favelas y el enorme Cristo Redentor, tuve que sacarlo de su error. Eso es Brasil de nuevo. Es una equivocación que comete mucha gente.

-Ya veo – Conner observó la foto - ¿Y qué pasó con ellos? ¿Están vivos o…?

-No. Fallecieron hace algunos años. Primero él y luego ella. Creo que ella murió de tristeza. Cuando lo perdió a él, perdió sus ganas de vivir. Eran muy unidos los dos.

-Lo lamento mucho, Doc.

-Sí, ya. Como te decía, pasó hace algunos años. Ya no duele tanto.

Frederick continuó bebiéndose su café, mientras su insólito huésped chusmeaba otra foto.

-Es guapa – señaló a una bonita chica de cabello castaño y mirada soñadora, sentada al borde de una roca junto a una playa.

-Es mi ex. Se la saqué durante nuestras últimas vacaciones juntos. Luego, tuvimos una crisis y ella acabó yendo a parar a los brazos de un amigo en común…

-Rayos. Lo siento, Doc. Creo que… _humm_… dejaremos estas fotos aquí, sí – Conner dejó el porta-retrato en su lugar y con una sonrisa nerviosa, volvió a disculparse por ser "tan impertinente".

-No pasa nada – el psiquiatra lo tranquilizó – Enserio. Todo eso ya es historia antigua en mi vida. Lo tengo bien asumido.

-Qué suerte. A veces cuesta despegarse de viejas relaciones. Créame. Lo sé por experiencia…

-¿Tienes una expareja allá de dónde vienes?

-Podríamos decir que sí – el rostro de Conner se ensombreció – Pero ella no es la típica chica… y tampoco está más en el lugar de donde vengo. De hecho, toda esta odisea cósmica particular mía nació cuando me encomendaron ir tras ella.

-Eso me intriga. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Alguna especie de _"supervillana"_?

-Creo que cuando inventaron ese término, no tenían en mente que alguna vez llegaría a existir alguien como Alexis – Conner resopló – Créame, ella es más que eso, Doc. Allá de donde vengo la han llamado la _"Hannibal Lecter femenina"_.

-¿Se come a la gente?

-No. Que va. Es por lo astuta, sádica y malévola. Por eso el apodo.

-Ah. ¿Y cómo es que acabaste enredándote con ella, eh?

-Larga historia. A veces pienso que fue el peor error de mi vida.

-Todavía eres joven, Conner. ¿Sabes cuantos errores más te esperan?

-Gracias. Qué lindo consuelo – el muchacho sonrió, enarcando una ceja.

-No es broma. Escucha la voz de la experiencia. Yo tuve varias desazones amorosas antes de la de mi ex.

-No me diga.

-Si quieres, te las cuento…

-No hace falta, gracias. De todos modos, lo de Alexis creo que lo superaré cuando finalmente la atrape y la devuelva al sitio que pertenece: _tras las rejas_. Claro que primero voy a tener que encontrarla.2

Y de nuevo se hizo el silencio. Conner volvió a su puesto de vigilancia detrás de la ventana y Frederick se acabó su café. Fue entonces cuando reparó en su televisor apagado, colocado sobre una mesita en una esquina. Sabiendo que era inútil, pero a la vez comprendiendo que no perdía nada con probar, lo encendió: sólo captó lluvia y estática hasta que de repente, cambiando de canal…

-¡Conner! ¡Ven a ver esto! – gritó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre, Doc?

-¡Es la CNN! ¡Todavía transmiten! ¡Están al aire!

Asombrados, los dos se plantaron delante del aparato de televisión y tuvieron el dudoso privilegio de asistir, en vivo y en directo, a la última transmisión de la histórica cadena de noticias.

* * *

**3**

La imagen no era perfecta. Se veía granulada y la señal iba y venia por momentos, pero a pesar de eso, la CNN todavía seguía al aire. Desde un improvisado estudio de televisión ubicado en los sótanos de su planta transmisora en Atlanta, un conocido periodista y su equipo se jugaban la vida para contarle al resto del mundo lo que sucedía en Norteamérica.

-_Repetimos: nuestro país acaba de ser invadido por fuerzas hostiles de naturaleza extraterrestre. Estos alienígenas han aniquilado a casi toda la población mediante un arma que emitió un pulso energético mortal para los seres vivos. Mi equipo y yo nos hemos salvado gracias a refugiarnos en el subsuelo de la planta de transmisión_ – decía, ante la cámara – _Atlanta es un cementerio y por lo que sabemos, de igual forma lo son todas las ciudades de la Costa Este. Todavía no podemos más que especular el alcance de la colosal catástrofe, pero… _

Se produjo una explosión de estática y la imagen se fue por un rato. Luego volvió.

_-…El Presidente y su gabinete podrían estar vivos. De hecho, todos aquellos que lograron evitar las radiaciones podrían estar ahora mismo con vida. Pero necesitamos ayuda. América vive su peor momento y… _

Otra vez la transmisión se vio interrumpida. En la pausa que se produjo hasta que volviera, Frederick exclamó entusiasmado:

-¿Oíste, Conner? ¡El Presidente podría estar vivo! ¡Eso significa que el gobierno todavía existe! – el psiquiatra sonrió - ¡El Ejercito no tardará en movilizarse!

Pero la alegría de la noticia escuchada duró poco, pues en ese momento al volver la señal de la CNN, el periodista estaba absolutamente aterrorizado. Gritaba como un desaforado ante una cámara que temblaba con violencia.

-_¡Están aquí! ¡Están aquí! ¡Nos han descubierto! ¡Dios mío! _

Una criatura horripilante similar a un escarabajo del tamaño de un hombre saltó a la vista. No estaba sola; acompañándola, más de aquellas cosas irrumpieron en el lugar chillando con furia.

-Oh, mi Dios…- Frederick se tapó la boca, helado. En pantalla, pudo verse con demasiada nitidez como el "bicho" despedazaba con unas filosas mandíbulas al periodista. El resto de sus compañeros corrieron igual suerte, pero nadie pudo ver aquella carnicería. La transmisión se cortó abruptamente de nuevo y no volvió más.

-Insectoides – comentó Conner. A su lado, el psiquiatra ya no pudo contenerse: vomitó ruidosamente todo el contenido de su estomago. El café reciente acabó desparramado por el piso.

-Oh, mi Dios… Oh, mi Dios – repetía incesantemente - ¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Qué son?

-Insectoides – repitió Conner, apagando el televisor. Se volvió con aire sombrío hacia su compañero – Otra muestra del arsenal biotecnológico de los Dominadores. Esas criaturas son creadas en sus laboratorios y programadas con un único objetivo: _búsqueda y destrucción_.

-¿De quiénes?

-De sobrevivientes. Si los han liberado, ya no estamos seguros aquí – Conner apretó un puño – Nadie que como nosotros se haya salvado está seguro. Nos localizaran. Y todavía no puedo hacerles frente… mis poderes todavía no están listos. Tengo mi invulnerabilidad, mi superoido y mi visión de rayos X. Nada más. Aun no dispongo ni de mi fuerza ni de mi visión calórica y ni hablemos sobre volar.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

Antes de que Conner pudiera responder a esa pregunta, alguien llamó a la puerta del apartamento…

-¡Dios! ¡Están acá! – saltó Frederick, atemorizado.

-No son los insectoides – el muchacho observó la entrada. Por la forma en que miraba a la puerta, el psiquiatra dedujo que utilizaba sus rayos X – Es un hombre.

-¿Un hombre?

Conner se acercó a la entrada. Sin ceremonias y de sopetón, la abrió.

El sujeto parado en el pasillo no se lo esperaba. Tardó en reaccionar y de hecho, quedó convertido en una autentica estatua viviente, petrificado en su sitio.

-¿Quién es usted? – le preguntó el chico, serio.

-Yo… yo… - tartamudeó el otro, observándolo con una mezcla de asombro y perplejidad. Fue Frederick quien aclaró la identidad del inesperado visitante al reconocerlo.

-¡Robert Cross! ¡Mi Dios! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-¡Dr. Braverman! ¡Qué alivio! ¡Por poco y pensé que la poca cordura que me quedaba ya me había abandonado!

-¿Conoce a este tipo, Doc? – Conner enarcó una ceja, confundido.

-¿Qué si le conozco? ¡Válgame Dios! ¡Vaya si no! ¡Es amigo! ¡Déjalo pasar!

Frederick fue el encargado de hacer las presentaciones. Luego, Robert se desplomó en un sillón, pidió algo de beber y mientras descansaba y reponía fuerzas, les contó su odisea para llegar al apartamento…

-Este desastre me tomó, como a todos, por sorpresa. O no tanto. Quizás gracias a mi predisposición como guionista y dibujante de historietas a los escenarios fantásticos, la noticia de que nos estaban invadiendo unos extraterrestres no me chocó demasiado. Es más, hasta casi se puede decir que esperaba que algo así ocurriera algún día. En fin… sea como sea, después de que los alienígenas largaran su comunicado amenazador, me la vi venir, de modo que busqué refugio en el sótano del hotel donde me estaba alojando. Allí me resguardé de lo que sea que mató a todos en la ciudad y cuando el desastre ya había pasado, volví a subir a mi habitación.

Robert hizo una pausa. Conner y Frederick aguardaron a que continuara.

-No sabía qué debía hacer. Intenté llamar a la policía, pero nadie atendió. Probé con el 911 y tampoco pasó nada. Ya un poco desesperado, empecé a buscar gente viva puerta por puerta por todo el hotel. Fue inútil. Todos estaban muertos, totalmente muertos. Agotado, volví a mi apartamento y calculé mis posibilidades. Sabía que no podía quedarme eternamente de brazos cruzados, de modo que hice inventario de los víveres que disponía e incluso, eché mano de los de la alacena del hotel y salí a la calle, llevándolo todo en esa mochila que ven aquí, a mi lado. Si hasta incluso me conseguí un arma – Cross sacó una pistola – La tenía un policía que me encontré por ahí. No creo que él vaya a echarla de menos. Lo bien que hice en llevármela, puesto que al doblar en una esquina me topé con esas cosas…

-Déjeme adivinar – lo interrumpió el psiquiatra – Unos seres semejantes a escarabajos tamaño gigante.

-Efectivamente. Unos repugnantes bichos _"extra large"_. Venían en fila por la calle, marchando sobre sus poderosas patas. En cuanto me vieron, empezaron a perseguirme. Me imagino por el chasquido de sus pinzas y mandíbulas que no era para darme el _"besito de las buenas noches"_. Tuve que dispararles a algunas de esas cosas. Imagínense mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que tienen un caparazón duro como el acero y a prueba de balas.

Robert sonrió, irónicamente.

-¿Cómo se sacó de encima a esos insectoides? – le preguntó Conner. El guionista lo observó detenidamente un momento antes de responderle.

-Fácil. Me metí en una cloaca y los perdí. Sé que de algún modo, bajaron detrás de mí para buscarme, pero logré burlarlos.

-¿Y como se le ocurrió venir a mi apartamento? – inquirió Frederick. Robert volvió a sonreír y sacó la tarjeta que el psiquiatra le diera en su primer encuentro durante el Comic-Con.

-No solo tiene su número de teléfono, Doc. También tiene su dirección – explicó – Cuando salí del alcantarillado, revisándome los bolsillos la encontré. Recordando ciertas cosas de nuestra última charla, decidí jugármela y venir a buscarlo. No me esperaba hallarlo con vida. Le doy gracias al Cielo por haberme equivocado.

-Y lo bien que hizo, amigo – Frederick suspiró – No sabe de qué zafó.

-Yo no estaría tan tranquilo…

-¿Por qué, Conner?

-Si los insectoides lo buscan, seguro lo rastrearan hasta aquí. Esas cosas son muy astutas. Los Dominadores lo tienen todo bien calculado. Programaron a esas máquinas biológicas para ser eficientes en su tarea. Me temo que tendremos que movernos, amigos. Este sitio ha dejado de ser seguro.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué hacemos?

-Por lo pronto, salir de aquí. Continuar moviéndonos. Poner distancia entre esos bichos y nosotros. Y yo diría que vamos haciéndolo ya mismo.

-Está bien. Déjame seguir el ejemplo de Robert, primero. Voy a tomar algunas provisiones y nos largamos – Frederick se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina. Cross fue con él. Según dijo cuando se paró y lo siguió, tenía que intercambiar un par de palabras con el psiquiatra en privado antes de partir.

-¿A qué se debe tanto secretismo, Robert? – le preguntó el médico, mientras llenaba un bolso con latas de conservas que iba extrayendo de la alacena – Si el objetivo es que Conner no lo oiga, le advierto que va perdiendo. Ese chico tiene un extraño poder de súper-audición…

-Lo sé, Doc. Pero si es como los Superboy que conozco del comic, no utilizará esa habilidad a propósito para espiarnos – Robert cerró un poco la puerta de la cocina. Se volvió hacia él – Me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado con su paciente apenas los extraterrestres dejaron caer su amenaza sobre todos nosotros. Y el caso es que esos alienígenas también salieron en nuestros comics…

-No me diga. A estas alturas, ya no me sorprende – Frederick cerró el bolso – Conner me contó sobre ellos. Dijo que se hacían llamar _"Los Dominadores"_. También me contó sobre cómo la Legión de Superhéroes y él los enfrentaron en el futuro.

-Sí. Sin duda, esos eran los Dominadores de su Tierra. A lo mejor, estos vienen directamente de las de nuestras historietas. No es la primera vez que están aquí… quiero decir, que intentan invadir la Tierra.

-No lo entiendo. Explíquese.

-En 1988, después de las exitosas sagas de _"Crisis"_, _"Leyendas"_ y _"Millennium"_, DC probó suerte con _"Invasión"_, una mini-serie mensual de cuatro números, que de nuevo englobaba a todos nuestros títulos. En ella, una alianza de alienígenas invadía la Tierra, comandados por los mismos que ahora nos amenazan. Su objetivo era exterminar a los meta-humanos de nuestro planeta, ya que para ellos los superhéroes eran una seria amenaza a su existencia.

-Sigo sin entender. Si esos Dominadores invadían la Tierra de sus comics para guerrear con sus héroes, _¿Qué hacen aquí?_ Nosotros no tenemos "meta-humanos" en nuestro mundo. ¿Por qué están aquí?

-La única teoría que se me ocurre, me remite a nuestra charla, Doc – terció Robert – Si en verdad _"Tierra Prima"_ es nuestro mundo, entonces los Dominadores creen que invadiéndonos y destruyéndonos conseguirán el control del Multiverso.

-¿Podrían hacer tal cosa?

-Claro que sí. Si de verdad esto es _"Tierra Prima"_, entonces lo que pase aquí acabará a la larga afectando a las 52 realidades restantes. El nuestro es el universo principal.

-54.

-¿Qué?

-54 realidades – lo corrigió Frederick, echándose el cargado bolso al hombro - ¿Recuerda? 52 oficiales y dos extra-oficiales.

-Es cierto. De hecho, también quería hablarle de eso…

-Pues hágalo rápido, amigo mío, que ya tenemos que irnos. ¿Qué pasa?

-Después de nuestra charla en el Comic-Con, hice algunas averiguaciones por mi cuenta. En realidad, sí existen 54 tierras en el Multiverso DC. Pero las dos restantes, _"Tierra-53"_ y _"Tierra-54"_, de donde procede nuestra nueva versión de Superboy, tienen un origen diferente de los 52 mundos de nuestros comics.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-_"Tierra-53" _es un excelente blog de internet donde varios autores de diversas partes del mundo cuelgan Fanfics escritos por ellos basados en caracteres de nuestra Compañía… _"Tierra-54"_ es como uno de esos autores de allí llama a su particular continuidad de Fanfics de Superman.

-¿Qué diablos es un _"Fan-fic"_?

-Es una historia basada en una serie de TV, un libro, un comic o un videojuego escrita por fanáticos. En la internet es una práctica común y muy saludable. Muy buenos autores salen de allí y de hecho, arrancan su carrera escribiendo Fanfictions para luego acabar trabajando de veras para las grandes empresas que admiran.

-Suena muy bonito. ¿Y dice que _"Tierra-53"_ y _"Tierra-54"_ son también universos de ficción?

-Así es.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo rayos explica todo esto? ¿Seres de ficción invadiendo el mundo real? ¿Cómo me explica eso?

-De la única manera que puedo: _¿está cien por cien seguro de que este es el "mundo real"?_

-No juegue conmigo, Robert. Soy psiquiatra, ¿se acuerda? Sé la diferencia entre realidad y ficción.

-¿Sí? Yo también creía saberla, hasta que personajes de historieta llegaron e invadieron nuestro mundo.

-Oigan, ¿tienen para mucho? – Conner llamó a la puerta medio cerrada de la cocina – Tenemos que irnos. Los insectoides vienen, ¿se acuerdan?

-Ya vamos – Frederick se volvió hacia el guionista – Ni una palabra de esto a él, ¿de acuerdo? Es nuestra única esperanza y lo último que necesitamos es sacudirlo psíquica y emocionalmente.

-No se preocupe, Doc. Si él es Superboy, lo último que se me ocurriría seria importunarlo.

El trio se disponía a partir cuando un súbito sonido de algo arañando las paredes los tomó por sorpresa. El origen del incierto ruido se esclareció al estallar en pedazos un gran ventanal y colarse dentro del apartamento un gigantesco escarabajo asesino.

-¡Insectoides! – gritó Conner - ¡Nos han encontrado!

Más de aquellos bichos ingresaron en el interior de la vivienda. Chillando y chascando las mandíbulas, se dispusieron a atacar.

Robert tomó su pistola y abrió fuego de nuevo sobre ellos. Como dijera, las balas rebotaron contra su duro caparazón sin causarles daño alguno. Ya uno de aquellos monstruos se iba a lanzar sobre un pobre y aterrado Frederick para despedazarlo, pero Conner salvó su vida al interponerse entre la bestia y él, y recibir su embestida. Los zarpazos que le tiró el insectoide con sus afiladas pinzas le desgarraron la ropa, pero no lograron herirlo. Su invulnerabilidad le protegía en todo momento.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí! – gritó, aferrando al bicho por sus mandíbulas - ¡Huyan ya! ¡Yo los distraeré!

Robert y Frederick lo intentaron, pero el número de insectoides que les rodeaban era tal que les fue imposible escapar; quedaron acorralados. El arma de Cross se había quedado sin balas y ya nada podía hacerse…

-¡Maldición! – Conner empujaba al monstruo que tenía encima, evitando la mordida fatal - ¡Si tan solo tuviera mis poderes al completo, yo podría…!

Apenas pronunció esas palabras, sintió un nuevo escalofrío en su cuerpo. Sabía lo que ese estremecimiento significaba: _otro superpoder estaba regresando_.

-¡Al fin! – exclamó cuando con suma facilidad le retorció y desencajó la mandíbula al insectoide y de un puñetazo lo mandó volando por el aire. Su enorme fuerza física había retornado.

Se lanzó en pos del resto de los monstruos. Sin mucho esfuerzo, los aplastó con sus manos desnudas y los pateó, arrojándolos contra las paredes.

-¡Venga! ¡Ahora sí! ¡A salir de aquí! – les dijo a sus compañeros. Los tres intentaron huir del apartamento por la puerta, pero otro grupo nuevo de insectoides les salieron al paso, impidiéndoles el escape.

-¡Demonios! – gritó Frederick, retrocediendo - _¡Estamos perdidos!_

-¡De eso, nada! – Conner lo aferró con un brazo por la cintura. Hizo lo propio con Robert - ¡Agárrense de mí con toda la fuerza que puedan! ¡Vamos a salir por una vía alternativa!

El muchacho pegó un salto. Cargando a sus compañeros, atravesó una ventana destrozada y aterrizó en el tejado de un edificio vecino. No se detuvo allí; con otro salto e impulsado con sus poderosas piernas, cruzó enormes distancias y se alejó por el nevado aire neoyorquino, huyendo lejos de la zona.

En la nave nodriza de los Dominadores, una alarma comenzó a sonar con fuerza. Los alienígenas observaron con estupor los datos que desfilaban por una pantalla.

-Nuestras unidades de búsqueda y exterminio se han topado con un obstáculo inesperado – informó un Dominador a su superior de casta – Actividad meta-humana.

-¿Meta-humanos? ¿Aquí? ¿Cuántos son?

-Según el detector genético incorporado en las unidades, uno solo – el alienígena estudió la pantalla – Una especie de hibrido entre kryptoniano y humano.

-¿Kryptoniano? – el Dominador de mayor rango frunció el ceño – Necesitamos comprobar su identidad. Hay que capturarlo como sea. Envíen al Cazador.

Un alienígena fornido de aspecto feroz y piel roja abrió los ojos. Llevaba un casco de metal puesto sobre su cabeza y un montón de cables en lugar de cabello. Sonrió con malevolencia cuando una compuerta se abrió, permitiéndole salir.

Su nombre era _"Masacre"_. Y le sentaba muy bien.

Sabía cuál era su objetivo y qué esperaban de él sus amos. Lo que no quitaba que no pudiera divertirse mientras realizaba su labor.

Con un parpadeo, su musculoso cuerpo cambio a energía pura y como un rayo, atravesó el firmamento tras la búsqueda de su presa.

* * *

**4 **

Conner, Frederick y Robert acabaron sobre la terraza de un alto rascacielos de Manhattan. Habían llegado allí gracias a los saltos por el aire que el muchacho dio, llevándolos consigo. En apariencia, estaban fuera de peligro…

-Mis poderes están volviendo – les informó – Mi superfuerza ha regresado. Creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que el resto también retorne.

-Magnifico – dijo Frederick – Pero, ¿estamos realmente a salvo o…?

-Nadie estará a salvo, Doc. No hasta que pueda derrotar a los Dominadores. Pero primero debo descubrir dónde ha descendido su nave.

-Creo que puedo responder a eso – Robert, parado en el borde de la cornisa, señaló a la distancia - ¡Miren! ¡En Central Park!

Conner y Frederick observaron en la dirección indicada. Allí, donde se hallaba el enorme parque, una inmensa nave extraterrestre descansaba asentada sobre él. Era la nave nodriza del Dominio.

Justo en ese momento, una especie de "bola de luz" surgía de ella y volaba hacia donde el trio se hallaba.

-¡Cuidado! – gritó Conner.

Como un relámpago, la bola se estrelló en medio de ellos. Hubo un violento destello y la luz se convirtió en un ser vivo. En el fornido guerrero alienígena de piel roja.

-¿Y ese quién diablos es? – Frederick retrocedió un paso, atemorizado.

Conner no tenía respuesta. Era la primera vez que veía a aquel ser. Sin embargo, el que sí pareció reconocerlo fue Robert. Con la boca abierta por el estupor, pronunció su nombre.

-_¡Masacre! _

El aludido ni lo miró. Sólo tenía ojos para Conner. Con una sádica sonrisa en su enrojecido rostro, lo atacó. Le descargó un puñetazo demoledor.

El muchacho cayó hacia atrás, pero al instante se recompuso y respondió a la agresión propinándole a Masacre él también un puñetazo. Fue un derechazo en toda regla, justo directo a la quijada del extraterrestre.

-Vaya. Eso ha sido sorprendente – dijo, masajeándose la boca. Hasta llegó a escupir algo de sangre color azul - ¡Al fin un buen desafío! ¡Y yo que pensé que me iba a aburrir en este tonto planeta!

El alienígena volvió a atacar. Esta vez lo hizo con todo. Le dio a Conner un nuevo puñetazo y una patada en el estómago. El Chico de Acero soportó las agresiones, pero su hostigador estaba lejos de detenerse. Con otro puñetazo más, lo tiró por el aire hacia la terraza de un rascacielos vecino, donde cayó enterrándose en la nieve acumulada sobre los respiraderos.

Masacre pegó un salto y aterrizó cerca de él. Iba contento, haciendo sonar ostentosamente sus nudillos…

-¡Cross! ¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¡Usted parece saberlo! ¿Cómo? – le preguntó Frederick. El guionista –que todavía no salía de su estupor– asintió.

-Aparecía en nuestros comics – explicó – Es decir, lo recuerdo de algún que otro número de las revistas de Superman. Pero no pasó nunca del _"Villano de la Semana"_. Creo que solo tuvo dos o tres apariciones, nada más. En este momento, no me acuerdo bien.

-Es decir, que ya peleó con Superman…

-Sí.

-¿Cómo hizo el Hombre de Acero para derrotarlo?

-Pues…- Robert lo pensó. Se desesperó por hacer memoria.

Mientras, Masacre se acercaba peligrosamente a Conner, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Levántate, chico! ¡Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz! ¡Ese golpe que te di no pudo haberte hecho daño! ¿O sí?

Conner se irguió de entre la nieve, mirando al asesino alienígena fijamente. Un nuevo estremecimiento lo invadió. Sabía lo que eso significaba: _otro superpoder estaba regresando_.

-¿Y bien? – Masacre lo provocó - ¡Vamos! ¡Atácame!

Así lo hizo. De repente, los ojos del muchacho enrojecieron, brillaron como tizones encendidos. Una terrible ráfaga de visión calorífica salió expelida.

Masacre la recibió de lleno, pero no lo dañó. Había levantado a tiempo un campo de fuerza invisible a su alrededor, desviando el disparo.

-¿Visión de calor? Vaya. ¡Otro kryptoniano! No eres el primero al que enfrento, ¿sabes? ¡Ese ataque es inútil contra mí!

-¿Y este, que te parece? – Conner se movió a supervelocidad. Uno a uno, sus poderes volvían detrás de otro. Ya se iba sintiendo más fuerte y con más confianza para enfrentar a su enemigo. Convertido en un borrón debido a la enorme velocidad en que se movía, logró asestarle otro golpe a Masacre en la quijada. El enorme extraterrestre se tambaleó, pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

-¡Que golpe! – dijo, sonriendo – Pero lo esperaba.

Cuando Conner quiso volver a atacarlo de aquella manera, Masacre lo esquivó fácilmente, sorprendiéndolo.

-Eres un libro abierto para mí – se mofó. Le asestó un manotazo – Eres tan obvio como el rastro que sigue un cazador experto – le dio un rodillazo – Sé lo que harás, antes de que te muevas. ¡Pensé que ibas a ser todo un reto! Qué desilusión…

-¡No hemos terminado aún! ¡Esto recién empieza!

Conner lo aferró de su traje con fuerza. Lo alzó y pegó un salto junto con él. Ambos se elevaron a muchos kilómetros de altura por el aire…

Desde allá arriba, el muchacho lo soltó, tirándolo hacia abajo. Como una piedra Masacre cayó en picado, atravesó un edificio entero a su paso haciéndolo trizas, y acabó hundiéndose en el asfalto de la abandonada Quinta Avenida, dentro de un enorme cráter.

-¡Mi Dios! ¡Eso fue fantástico! – exclamó Frederick. Robert y él seguían atentamente la pelea desde la distancia, donde estaban - ¡Nadie podría salir vivo de eso nunca!

-Me temo que Masacre sí, Doc. ¡Mire! – Robert señaló al cráter.

Entre los escombros y la nieve acumulada, una gran figura se movía.

El alienígena de piel color roja todavía estaba con vida.

* * *

Masacre se incorporó. Lejos de lo esperado, en su rostro una amplia sonrisa seguía dibujada. Estaba satisfecho. Ahora sí la pelea iría en serio. Un pitido en el interior de su casco distrajo sus pensamientos. Con fastidio, atendió la llamada de sus amos…

-_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ – le preguntó una voz, a través de un comunicador interno - _¡Tu misión era clara! ¡Debes traernos al meta-humano, no ponerte a jugar con él! _

-¡Déjame en paz, Dominador! ¡Sé lo que estoy haciendo! – le espetó - ¡Si no les gusta como hago mi trabajo, búsquense a otro!

-_Esa respuesta no nos satisface. Tráenos al meta-humano. Vivo_.

-¡Les llevaré lo que quede! Punto. ¡No me molesten más!

Masacre cortó la comunicación. Se sacó el casco y lo arrojó al agujero del cráter, profiriendo una salva de insultos en su idioma extraterrestre original.

Justo cuando se volvía, Conner apareció de súbito delante de él y le propinó un puñetazo. Al instante, le dio otro. Masacre salió despedido y aterrizó contra la fachada de un banco, la cual se derrumbó estruendosamente.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Conner levantó un camión y se lo arrojó. Al no haber ni un ser humano con vida en toda la ciudad –a excepción de sus amigos– el muchacho no tenía que temer contenerse. Podía (y debía) desplegar todo su poder para derrotar a su enemigo.

Increíblemente, Masacre esquivó la tonelada de acero arrojada sobre él y se plantó delante suyo. Cuando Conner quiso volverlo a golpear, el alienígena eludió el ataque muy fácilmente.

-Deberás moverte más rápido – le dijo, dándole un manotazo – Telegrafías tus movimientos. ¡Me tomaste por sorpresa una vez! No volverá a suceder.

Masacre le dio una patada, luego un puñetazo. Cuando Conner fue a responder, su rival no lo dejó hacerlo: lo aferró con sus fuertes manos y lo revoleó por el aire.

El chico acabó incrustándose contra otro edificio cercano. Un nuevo derrumbe se provocó. Una montaña de hierro, ladrillo y concreto lo cubrieron totalmente, sepultándolo…

-¡Esto es increíble! – se quejó Frederick. Robert y él seguían el combate todavía desde el alto rascacielos donde se hallaban - ¡Se anticipa a todos sus movimientos! ¡Es como si ese guerrero le leyera los pensamientos!

-No. Masacre no es telépata. No lee la mente – replicó el guionista. Su rostro se iluminó de golpe - ¡Ya está! ¡Lo recordé!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Cómo Superman lo derrotó en los comics!

-¡Pues dígamelo, hombre!

-¡Lee las señales nerviosas! ¡Masacre puede leer los impulsos nerviosos! ¡La única chance de Superboy es aturdirlo! ¡No tiene que dejarlo reaccionar!

-Muy bien. Ahora, ¿Cómo hacemos para informárselo a Conner?

Frederick y Robert se miraron entre sí.

-Este chico es como Superman, ¿correcto? – apuntó Cross.

-Pues si…

-Tiene un superoído. De modo que no importan ni las distancias ni las toneladas de escombro que le han caído encima…

-Robert, no entiendo a qué rayos pretende apuntar.

-¿Qué no lo ve, Doc? ¡Es obvio! – sonrió. Se acercó al borde de la cornisa, teniendo cuidado de no caerse - ¡Grite! ¡Digámosle a Superboy cómo tiene que hacer para vencer a su enemigo!

-Pero… ¿Nos oirá?

-¿Y usted que cree?

Frederick vaciló. Solo un momento.

Instantes después, se unía a su compañero y los dos juntos gritaban a pleno pulmón palabras al frío y nevado aire invernal.

* * *

Masacre se acercó a la pila de escombros. Frunció el ceño y exclamó:

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Vamos! ¡Sé que estás ahí abajo! ¡Sal y pelea! – al no obtener respuesta, se impacientó - ¡Sal ya! ¡No tengo todo el día!

Bajo la montaña de desechos, Conner escuchó sus palabras. Estaba –como no podía ser de otra manera– intacto. Simplemente había decidido hacer una pausa para estudiar la situación. Tenía que derrotar a su enemigo, pero… _¿Cómo hacerlo?_

Mientras pensaba en esto, su superoído captó unos gritos en la lejanía. Eran Frederick y Robert. Estaban dirigiéndose a él, diciéndole algo… ¿Qué?

"_¡Lee los impulsos nerviosos!"_, escuchó decir, _"¡Debes aturdirlo… no darle tiempo a nada…!"_

-¡Por supuesto! – Conner entendió a _qué_ se referían. Luego de captar todo el mensaje y de asegurarse de haberlo comprendido bien, se irguió saliendo de entre los escombros y enfrentó a su rival.

-¡Al fin! – Masacre rió - ¡Muy bien hecho, chico! Por poco y pensé que te rendías.

-Mi nombre es SUPERBOY… _¡Y no soy de los que se rinden tan fácilmente!_

De nuevo, de sus ojos salió vomitada una ráfaga de visión calorífica. Masacre tan solo se agachó, esquivándola.

-¡JA! ¡Fallaste! – se mofó.

-No te apuntaba a ti – Conner sonrió.

Decía la verdad. Había disparado a un inmenso letrero de publicidad colgado sobre un edificio. Derretidos sus soportes, el cartel se vino abajo cayendo sobre el guerrero alienígena. Aquel movimiento lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Distraído Masacre, Conner se movió supervelozmente y le descargó una lluvia sincrónica de golpes, uno detrás de otro, sin dejarlo respirar tan siquiera. Encajó un derechazo, luego un izquierdazo y así. Cada golpe sonaba como una detonación de munición pesada.

La cara de Masacre se convirtió en un guiñapo. Conner no se detuvo. Siguió y siguió pegándole, aturdiéndolo.

A la final, con un último puñetazo, el muchacho lo venció. El alienígena se desplomó en la calle, totalmente abatido.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hizo! – Robert y Frederick festejaban la victoria de Superboy dando saltos y abrazándose. No cabían en sí de su felicidad.

Conner observó el cuerpo del guerrero caído un instante. Se volvió y miró al cielo. Su oído había captado un sonido en la distancia…

Algo se acercaba velozmente por el aire. Algo que iba en dirección a Central Park, a la nave nodriza del Dominio estacionada allí. Con su visión telescópica, pudo ver de qué se trataba: _un misil con cabeza nuclear. _

En la cima del rascacielos donde estaban, Frederick y Robert también lo vieron y sus festejos se congelaron. Con el corazón en la boca, aguardaron el fatal e inexorable desenlace.

La explosión atómica nunca llegó a producirse. Una barrera invisible sobre la nave inhibió los motores del cohete y éste cayó sin detonar, inutilizado.

No fue el único misil; cuatro más le siguieron. A todos les pasó lo mismo. El escudo invisible los inutilizaba a todos y estos caían sin explotar.

-Nunca podrán atravesar las defensas de los Dominadores – dijo alguien.

Conner se dio media vuelta y con estupor, observó cómo Masacre –a quien creía vencido– volvía a ponerse de pie. Con la cara hinchada y medio tuerto de un ojo, otra vez se erguía cuan alto era.

-¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Qué ya no fue suficiente? – el muchacho se disponía a pelear otra vez. Sin embargo, el alienígena alzó sus manos, rindiéndose.

-No – dijo – Sé reconocer a un rival superior cuando lo tengo enfrente. Y tú lo eres. Ya no quiero luchar contigo.

-¿Entonces…?

-Te propongo algo: te ayudaré a vencer a los Dominadores. Ellos esperan que te lleve prisionero conmigo. Puedo hacerte entrar dentro de su nave y así podrás desconectar sus escudos e inutilizar sus armas.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-Mi libertad. Mientras los Dominadores sigan existiendo, seguiré siendo su esclavo. Si los destruyes, seré libre. Por eso, te voy a ayudar.

Conner lo pensó. Realmente, no confiaba en el feroz guerrero extraterrestre, pero no tenía otras opciones.

-Está bien – concedió – pero en cuanto la amenaza del Dominio termine, quiero que abandones la Tierra y no vuelvas nunca más, ¿estamos?

-Por mí, parece un trato justo – Masacre escupió al piso. Una enorme muela suelta acompañó al salivazo – Hecho.

* * *

**5 **

Antes de llevar acabo su arriesgado plan, Conner volvió a juntarse con Frederick y Robert. Habiendo bajado de la terraza del edificio, el dúo se reunió con él y escuchó lo que el chico se proponía hacer.

-¡Es una locura! – exclamó el psiquiatra - ¡Un suicido! Conner, no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Realmente confías en él? – miró de reojo a Masacre. El enorme alienígena de piel roja se hallaba parado a cierta distancia, aguardando.

-No. No confío en él. Para nada.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es la única chance que tenemos para vencer a los Dominadores – explicó – Masacre puede meterme en su nave. Puedo inutilizar sus armas y apagar ese escudo que tienen. Es evidente que tenía razón, Doc. El gobierno de USA sigue vivo y a lo mejor el Presidente también. Esos misiles nucleares eran norteamericanos.

-De todas maneras, aunque apagues su escudo y las bombas caigan, ¿Qué seguridad tenemos de que puedan destruir la nave?

-Hay otra cuestión – intervino Robert – Podría haber más gente como nosotros allá afuera. Sobrevivientes. Una explosión atómica de varios megatones podría vaporizar toda Nueva York y a esa gente en conjunto.

-No hay más sobrevivientes – confirmó Conner, con seguridad – Revisé toda la ciudad con mi visión telescópica y de rayos X. Somos los únicos que quedan.

-De modo que nadie saldrá dañado…

-Lamentablemente, la ciudad quedará destruida y la zona inhabitable por siglos, pero de igual forma podría acabar con los Dominadores. Por eso, tengo que hacerlo. Pero antes, ustedes dos deben salir de aquí.

-Eso es simple. Bastará con tomar un coche abandonado y salir de Manhattan todo lo lejos que podamos, pero… ¿Y los insectoides?

Conner le entregó a Frederick un extraño aparato tecnológico.

-Masacre me lo dio. Emite una señal que mantiene a los insectoides alejados. Llévenlo siempre con ustedes y no les pasará nada.

Se produjo un largo silencio. Los tres se miraron.

-Esta es la despedida, ¿verdad? – el psiquiatra sonrió, con tristeza.

Conner le estrechó la mano. Hizo lo mismo con Robert.

-Por favor, cuídate – le pidió el guionista – Odiaría saber que otro gran héroe juvenil que ostenta la letra "S" en el pecho ha muerto.

-Cuídense ustedes. Si esto tiene éxito, tal vez volvamos a vernos. Acuérdense que todavía no sé cómo hacer para volver a mi Tierra…

-Es cierto – Frederick asintió – Todavía queda ese tema. Pero, ¿Cómo harás para encontrarnos?

-Ya me las arreglare. No se preocupen.

-¡Hey, Superboy! ¡Ya estuvo bien de esta despedida idiota! – gruñó Masacre, impaciente - ¡Si vamos a hacerlo, hagámoslo ya! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo con esos dos terrícolas!

-Me tengo que ir – Conner comenzó a alejarse – Adiós, amigos.

Cuando se acercó a él, Masacre extendió su mano y se la puso en el hombro. De inmediato, el guerrero cambió a energía y como un relámpago, ambos desaparecieron en dirección de la nave nodriza del Dominio.

-Bien, Robert. Nos toca salir de aquí. Me imagino que sabe manejar…

-Claro, Doc.

-Okey – Frederick miró hacia una playa de estacionamiento cercana – Entonces, escoja auto. Nos largamos de aquí cuanto antes.

* * *

**Interior de la nave nodriza del Dominio. **

**Momentos después… **

En un salón inmenso, muy similar a un anfiteatro, una multitud de Dominadores se apiñaban para ver al prisionero. Conner se hallaba atado de pies y manos, crucificado sobre una estructura de metal. A su lado, Masacre observaba la escena con su rostro todo magullado todavía por la reciente golpiza.

-Excelente trabajo – le dijo un superior de casta. El guerrero se cruzó de brazos sin decir ni una palabra. El alienígena del enorme círculo rojo sobre la frente y cara de piraña con hepatitis se volvió hacia su prisionero – Esto sí que es singular. El examen biológico al que te hemos sometido revela un altísimo porcentaje de ADN kryptoniano en ti. Sólo conocemos a un kryptoniano con un código genético tan parecido al tuyo. El héroe al que los terrícolas llaman "Superman". ¡Habla! ¿Qué parentesco filial te une a él?

-Soy su descendiente. Vengo del futuro.

-Un viajero del tiempo… pero tu estructura molecular (la cual también hemos analizado) no coincide con la física de nuestro universo de origen. Por ende, también debes provenir de una de las Tierras del Multiverso.

-Eres bastante listo, cara de piraña – se mofó Conner – Creo que no soy el único visitante de otro universo por estos lados. Díganme, ¿Qué pretenden hacer viniendo a este sitio?

-El Multiverso está de alguna manera sostenido por esta versión en particular de la Tierra – explicó el Dominador – Conquistando y destruyéndola, lograremos someter a las otras y, de paso, eliminar a la población meta-humana que las habitan.

-Muy bien pensado. Pero su plan tiene una _pequeña_ gran falla…

-¿Falla? ¿Qué falla?

-Yo.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Conner se liberó de sus ataduras. Casi al mismo tiempo, Masacre extrajo de sus ropas un par de letales armas laser y abrió fuego contra sus antiguos amos, incinerándolos. En un segundo, el salón entero era un pandemónium.

Sonaron las alarmas. Los Dominadores que quedaron con vida intentaron escapar. En esencia, no eran seres _tan_ poderosos. Sin su tecnología eran realmente criaturas insignificantes.

Conner atrapó a uno que intentaba escabullirse de allí. Lo levantó varios centímetros sobre el suelo y le dijo:

-Los escudos y todas sus armas. Dime cómo desactivarlo todo. _Ya. _

-Nunca lo haré.

-Si no lo haces, te entregaré a él – el muchacho señaló a Masacre. El guerrero se divertía haciendo honor a su nombre y aniquilando a todos los Dominadores que se le cruzaban por enfrente, con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro – Tú escoges.

* * *

**En una ruta que salía de Nueva York. **

**Casi al mismo tiempo… **

Gracias al aparato que Conner les había dado, Frederick y Robert prácticamente no habían tenido que temer a los insectoides. El coche en el que iban se alejaba cada vez más de la Gran Manzana, dejando atrás la silueta de sus altos rascacielos.

-Es de locos – comentó el guionista, al volante - ¿Sabe, Doc? Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos y vivido en carne propia, jamás lo habría creído.

-Sí. Sé a qué se refiere – el psiquiatra consultaba en mapa de carreteras – Solo espero que Conner esté bien.

-¿Sabe otra cosa, Doc? Le he estado dando vueltas a ese asunto… hay cosas respecto a este Superboy que me desconciertan.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Para empezar, su génesis. El chico –según usted me contó– dice venir del futuro y ser descendiente _directo_ de Clark Kent. ¿Correcto?

-En su Tierra y en su tiempo, así es.

-Pero esto no puede ser cierto, Doc.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Piénselo. Aunque Clark Kent y Lois Lane se junten y tengan hijos, y suponiendo que estos hereden superpoderes, con el paso de los siglos el mestizaje genético kryptoniano debería ser más débil. Para el siglo 30, época de la cual nuestro amigo se jacta de venir, la variante del ADN kryptoniano debería haber menguado considerablemente.

-Robert, no estoy seguro de entender qué me está diciendo usted. No soy experto en genética, pero… ¿No es obvio que hablamos de descendencia extraterrestre?

-Hibridizada con humanos, Doc – terció Cross – Para el siglo 30, un hipotético descendiente de Krypton debería ser igual de fuerte que un simple ser humano.

Silencio. Frederick dejó de lado el mapa que estaba consultando y pensó detenidamente en lo que su compañero quería decirle.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, o bien esta versión de Superboy es como la del comic moderno, un clon del Superman original y no sabe la verdad sobre su origen… o procede de alguna otra parte y a la vez también ignora sus orígenes. El chico bien podría creerse originario del siglo 30, pero podría provenir de _alguna otra parte_.

-¿Y eso en qué cambiaría las cosas? Digo, es un superhéroe. Y está luchando por salvarnos, ¿no? ¿Qué importancia tienen sus verdaderos orígenes?

-Sólo digo que…

-¡Cuidado!

Robert solo le había quitado la vista a la ruta un segundo. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse en ella, lo único que atinó a ver fue un manchón rojo y azul lanzándose por el frente. Un rato después, el automóvil se salía de la ruta y chocaba violentamente contra un árbol.

-Oooh… mi Diooooss…- gimió el guionista. Su cabeza había dado un golpe contra el volante y tenía una fea herida sobre su frente, pero estaba vivo gracias a la previsión de haberse puesto el cinturón antes de partir. Por el contrario, Frederick no lo había hecho y por eso, no era tan afortunado.

Su cuerpo –que salió disparado por el parabrisas– yacía sobre el pasto, muerto. Su cuello estaba quebrado en un ángulo imposible.

-Doc… mi Dios…

-Ay. Que desgracia. Los accidentes pasan. Por eso, es aconsejable tener _siempre_ puesto el cinturón – comentó jocosamente alguien.

Robert observó. Allá afuera del auto y flotando a varios centímetros sobre el suelo, se encontraba un muchacho musculoso vestido con unas mallas azules y una capa roja. Llevaba los brazos cruzados sobre la visible letra "S" en su pecho.

-¿Conner? – preguntó. El otro negó con un dedo, como quien regaña a una criatura por alguna travesura – Tú… yo te conozco.

-¿De veras?

-¡Sí! ¡Te conozco! ¡Eres Superboy Prime!3

La ancha y demente sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho dio paso a una mueca de auténtico odio. Se acercó al coche y arrancó de cuajo la puerta del conductor. Extrajo a Robert de su asiento de un tirón y lo revoleó por el aire, estampándolo en el piso. Le puso una bota encima, sobre el pecho, presionando con fuerza. No mucha, en realidad. No quería que su víctima muriera. No todavía.

-Argh… ¿Qué quieres de mí? – jadeó Cross, desde el suelo.

-Hasta el momento, durante todos estos eventos, me he mantenido al margen. Pero pretendo volver al estrellato – sonrió – Usted escribe comics, Robert, y también los dibuja. Para la Compañía DC. ¿Correcto?

-Sí, pero…

-Muy bien. Acaba de cambiar de patrón. Ahora, trabaja para mí.

-Yo…

-Yo también he recuperado mis poderes. Va siendo hora de una revancha. Va usted a dármela.

-No… no te entiendo…

-No se preocupe: _lo hará_. ¿Pero por qué esa cara? ¡Alégrese, hombre! ¡Va usted a convertirse en el guionista más famoso del siglo! El próximo autor de la siguiente macro-saga DC, a la cual titularemos tentativamente _"La Muerte del Multiverso"_. Con la participación estelar de su seguro servidor: **¡Yo! ¡El único y verdadero Superman!**

Superboy Prime rió a carcajadas. Sus risotadas demenciales fueron lo último que Robert Cross escuchó antes de que las emociones fueran más fuertes de lo que podía soportar y cayera bajo el bendito velo de la inconsciencia.

* * *

El Dominador capturado llevó a Conner delante de una gran máquina de aspecto tecnorganico. Le indicó que aquel era el "control maestro" de todos sus sistemas defensivos: armas, escudos, los insectoides, etc, etc.

-Muy bien. Ahora dime _cómo_ apagarlo todo – le ordenó el muchacho.

-Sólo uno de nuestra especie puede hacer semejante cosa – dijo el extraterrestre - ¿Ves esa placa de ahí? Es un detector de ADN. Activa y desactiva todo el arsenal con solo tocarla. Claro que tiene que ser un Dominador como yo el que lo haga…

-Pues vas a hacerlo. Vas a tocar esa placa y desactivarlo todo. Lo harás ahora mismo, o si no…

-¿Qué? ¿O si no, _qué_? No soy idiota. Si tú eres como dices descendiente genético del llamado "Superman", no harás nada. Por deducción obvia, se cae de maduro que al igual que él compartes los valores morales y el respeto por todos los seres vivientes. Incluso, por nosotros, los del Dominio. No tengo _nada_ que temer de ti.

Conner lo miró con fuerza.

-¿A qué esperas, Superboy? – le dijo Masacre. Se hallaba junto a él, las armas en alto y humeando, luego de la carnicería cometida contra el resto de los invasores - ¡Arráncale el brazo a ese gusano y utiliza su mano para inutilizar sus sistemas!

-No.

-¿No?

-No puedo hacer eso – Conner dejó en libertad al Dominador – Tiene razón. No puedo matarlo. No soy un asesino. No soy así…

-¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! ¿Tanto poder y a la final retrocedes como una cría? ¡Que idiotez! – el guerrero de piel roja agarró al otro extraterrestre y antes de que Conner pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, con una filosa cuchilla extraída de su cinturón, le cortó la mano. El alien amarillo chilló de dolor y se agachó en el piso, mirándose el muñón sangrante.

-¿Estás loco? _¡Eso no era necesario! _– protestó el muchacho, indignado.

-¡Me viste matar a casi todos los demás Dominadores y no dijiste nada! ¿Ahora te enojas porque le corto una mano a este? Eres increíble… _increíblemente imbécil_.

Con la mano huesuda seccionada, Masacre la apoyó sobre la placa de la maquina tecnorganica. Se sintió un sonido extraño e inmediatamente los sistemas computarizados de la nave quedaron _totalmente_ anulados.

-Hecho – Masacre tiró la mano cortada y se volvió hacia el gimiente Dominador herido. Sacó un arma laser y le voló la cabeza de un tiro – Se acabó nuestra alianza, Superboy. Hasta acá llegó mi ayuda. Me marcho de la Tierra, como te prometí. A partir de este momento, te las arreglas solo.

-¡Un momento…!

Pese a las protestas de Conner, el guerrero cambió a energía. De inmediato abandonó la nave y huyó hacia el espacio exterior.

Justo en aquel momento, una nueva tanda de misiles nucleares probaban suerte. Arrojados desde un portaaviones estacionado a la distancia de las costas neoyorquinas por la Marina de los Estados Unidos, con órdenes expresas del Presidente Obama (quien se había salvado de la bomba híper-neutrónica alojándose en un bunker bajo la Casa Blanca en Washington) cayeron sobre la Gran Manzana. Ya sin la protección del escudo que los dejaba inutilizados en pleno vuelo, todos impactaron en el blanco, sus ojivas detonando al mismo tiempo.

_En solo un parpadeo, Manhattan dejó de existir, consumida por el fragor de un terrible fuego atómico. _

* * *

**Epilogo **

Conner pestañeó, confundido. Se hallaba flotando en medio de un vastísimo espacio en blanco. Un vacío de dimensiones infinitas que no contenía nada de nada, excepto dos cosas: _a un misterioso hombre y a él. _

El hombre desconocido se hallaba sentado en una silla de avanzada tecnología y vestía un traje ajustado a su cuerpo de color azul oscuro, el cual incluso le cubría hasta la cabeza permitiendo (eso sí) poderle ver la cara libremente.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Conner.

-Soy Metrón. Buscador de saber de los Nuevos Dioses – se presentó el extraño – y gracias al poder de mi silla Mobius estamos aquí, en el Limbo, una región fuera del continuo espacio-tiempo.

-Metrón… El nombre me es familiar. Eres de Nuevo Génesis, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-No entiendo nada. Estaba dentro de la nave de los Dominadores cuando… cuando…

-La nave y sus ocupantes fueron destruidos por las explosiones nucleares de las armas estadounidenses – le informó el nuevo dios – Los Dominadores han dejado de ser un problema para _"Tierra Prima"_, el mundo donde estabas varado. Te he sacado de allí para devolverte a tu camino. A tu misión original. Me imagino que la recuerdas…

-Atrapar a Alexis Luthor.

-Efectivamente.

-Pero… Alexis huyó por el Multiverso. No hay forma de saber dónde ha ido.

-La hay. Con mi silla Mobius, puedo llevarte hasta donde ella se encuentra.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. De hecho, debes detenerla cuanto antes, puesto que planea dar un golpe colosal. Uno que afectará al Multiverso entero, poniendo en peligro a millones de vidas inocentes.

-Dios mío… ¿Es eso verdad?

-Absolutamente.

-¡Entonces no puedo permitir que eso pase! Alexis es mi responsabilidad. Llévame donde se encuentra. _¡Tengo que capturarla!_

-En este instante – Metrón tocó un par de comandos en su silla. El espacio y el tiempo se plegaron sobre sí mismos y un _"boom-túnel" _se materializo de repente, abriéndose ante ellos – Adelante. Después de ti.

Sin miedo y con decisión, Superboy cruzó el rugiente vórtice espaciotemporal. Flotando a bordo de su silla, Metrón le siguió hacia la próxima aventura.

* * *

**La Luna. **

**En ese momento… **

Masacre yacía sentado al borde de un inmenso cráter en el Mar de la Serenidad observando al azul planeta suspendido allá a lo lejos. Como energía, había recorrido la galaxia a la velocidad de la luz, descubriendo con asombro y pesar que en ese extraño universo al que había ido a parar, estaban solos.

A parte de la Tierra, no había vida en ningún otra parte del cosmos.

Comprendía perfectamente que ahora que sus antiguos amos, los Dominadores, estaban aniquilados, se hallaba varado allí para siempre. Lejos de ser una situación auténticamente desesperante, Masacre se lo tomó con calma y quizás, con gracia.

De todos los rincones de un vasto universo, repleto de estrellas, soles y galaxias, el _único_ planeta habitado era aquella miserable Tierra. Una Tierra que tenía una bonita particularidad: _era un mundo sin superhéroes que pudieran hacerle frente. _

Sonrió con maldad. Iba a ser todo un placer enorme para él volver a aquel lugar y aniquilar a todos sus habitantes. De hecho –estaba seguro de ello– iba a disfrutarlo _enormemente_.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**1 Creo que no debo recordar al lector de mis historias que en las mismas, se contempla al nuevo Multiverso DC compuesto por 54 Tierras: las 52 oficiales de los comics y dos extra-oficiales. _53_ es la Tierra de la continuidad DC de mis amigos de Action Tales y _54_ es la Tierra donde transcurren todas las aventuras de Superman de mi autoría.**

**2 El lector recordara a Alexis Luthor, tátara-tátara-nieta de Lex Luthor en el siglo 30. Una infame, bella y astuta muchacha quien en la historia anterior de Superboy, intentó matar a un Clark Kent de tan solo seis años de edad en 1984. Conner y ella fueron novios en el futuro y de ahí estos comentarios suyos respecto a ella. Al momento de transcurrir esta historia, Alexis se halla en alguna parte del Multiverso, urdiendo siniestros planes de los que –seguramente– ya tendremos noticias.**

**3 Superboy Prime, el Superboy originario de _"Tierra Prima"_, quedó varado en este mundo luego de una batalla contra los héroes de DC en los comics más recientes. Sin poderes, pero enloquecido, juró vengarse de sus enemigos. Bien, el momento ha llegado, je.**


End file.
